Bound by Blood
by TheMediterraneanRose1536
Summary: On a beautiful day in May, Caroline reminds Klaus of an important person in his life. Memories start to emerge, and step by step, the hybrid reveals pieces of his life at the english court, and his relationship with Anne Boleyn. Was he part of the great change in history?
1. The Devil in You

„Klaus? Are you home?" a familiar feminine voice asked, knocking on The Mikaelson s doorway repetedly. It was relatively early in the afternoon, and the house Caroline wanted to get in seemed empty. There were no fancy cars outside either, there was no one. She knocked one more time, desperately, then turned back, dissapointed.

But just as she was walking to her Fiesta, the girl with blonde locks couldn t help but hear the gentle movements of the fingers on the piano, that all together created the famous Beethoven melody. A „ I don t believe this" look appeared on her face, and she, with no thinking, turned back. She didn t knock this time, instead she tried to open the door, which proved like a good idea. She got in, listening carefully from which side of the house is the melody coming from. When Caroline concluded it was from the right, she moved in that direction, and after two or three rooms, she got a hold on a man of slender figure and slightly curled hair of the color of honey, who was calmly playing the piano. It was Klaus.

„ Halo?! You didn t hear me knock?" she raised her tone, brandishing with one hand in the air. She was the queen of drama, after all.

„ I believe that even the rats in the attic heard you, Caroline." He retorted, not excessively interested in the conversation.

„ And? Why didn t you answer?"

„ I am in no mood for conversation. Can t you see I m playing?"

„ Well that s too bad, because I need your help."

„ What kind of help now, sweetheart?" he asked, knowing he would regret it.

„ On a history project. We are doing the Tudors."

„I am pretty sure you know much about the time yourself. You ve been chased by the sociopatic king, remember? Maybe you can write about that."

„I wished it worked that way... but no. Every student gets a different thing to search on. And I wouldn t be asking for your help if I got Jane Seymour, but I have to do a research on someone else..."

„And who would that be?"

„ Anne Boleyn." She said, and then continued: „ You once told you were at court in her time, which means you knew her, didn t you?"

„ Ah, Anne." He sighed, when he finished playing the piano. A brief moment of silence filled the air, before it was interrupted when Klaus continued: „ Anne is hard to describe."

„ Klaus, please! She is a big enigma! There not so much about her online, or in books, and how am I supposed to do a research if I don t know anything about her? Historians aren t even sure which of so many portraits is her!"

„ I will tell you that. The portrait at The National Portrait Gallery in London, that s her."

„ Are you sure?"

„ Of course I am sure! I painted that!" he exclaimed, moving from the uncomfortable piano chair to the soft sofa.

„ Seriously? That is your painting?" she asked, with a mix of infidelity and surprise in her voice.

„ It is, yes."

„ Ok then, sounds like you knew her well... tell me something about her." Caroline said, pulling out a pink notebook out the bag, ready to write down every detail. She sat in the sofa next to him, and they were exchanging looks for a moment, both with blue eyes, his being more sky like, her s water like. She blinked a few times with her beautiful long lashes, and when she realised she is not going to get an answer, she asked again, this time more specifically:

„ What was she like?" she was looking at him intensively now, trying to make Klaus talk. He was looking at her, insecure. Will he tell her his secrets, his memories? He wasn t willing at first, but it seemed that his usual face expression dissapered for a while, replaced with a pensive look, a look of a man that remembers.

„ Anne was... special." He stopped, searching for the right words, and then continued:

„ She was no classical beauty, but she possesed a dramatic allure. There was something about her, something that made you turn around when she came in. And Anne, she...

He was not able to hear his own voice anymore, because Anne was now returning in Klauses eyes, his mind didn t see anything but memories. Memories of a wonderful petite figure with long hair. It seemed like yesterday, when he danced with her...

_England, 1533_

_„ I never liked the crowd." _ The Original thought, slowly slipping on the court floor, like a cat. After so many years spent in the isolated space of his estate, Klaus decided it is time to come back to court; at the right time. The king of England was more than happy since he married with his new wife, so the english court was buzzing with laughter and dances. He knew the king since he was a young man, and he compelled him to forget him before he went to his estate. But he was here now, and the air was filled with the light recognizable smell of the english court.

There was also a new face here, that Klaus has never seen before; it was Anne Boleyn, the girl the king recently married. He heard so much about her, different stories and gossips, but he never had the chance to meet her, and he was strangely looking forward to it. He wanted to make sure that this woman was not so charming like it was said, but, he realised that he deceived himself when he saw the king walking towards him, with a dark haired woman next to him, holding his hand.

She was... special. At first look unusual he would say, especially for the english court. She caught his attention, with shiny raven hair and and oxblood dress, she took his breath away. Her olive skin tone was radiating, being exotic amongs women of milky white complexion, and her eyes... ah, her eyes. They were beautiful, so very beautiful. One shade darker than the night, they were catching looks like a web, imprisoning the soul. There was something deep and dangerous in that look, in those eyes, that light shivers ran through Klauses body.

„ Oh lord Niklaus, where have you been for all this time?" the king asked merrily, widely spreading out his arms in a sign of a hug, when he was close enought to the hybrid. Klaus returned gesture, and hugged Henry firmly.

„ I retired from court, Majesty, I had a need for a peaceful life. But, I am here now." The Original answered, staring the king. Henry s changed; it s visible on him that he is a man now, not a vital young prince in his twenties. He still moved with his royal walk, moreover he perfected it, now looking even more royal. But still, it was clear that the former man was slightly replaced with an older and a more serious person.

„ Lord, you missed so much! My wedding with this lovely woman for example. Have you met my wife?" the king asked, turning his head towards the beauty. But the wife was not looking at him. Her eyes were fixated on Klaus. The Original looked at her, and for a split second observed her; her hair cascade, her petite figure, and decisive posture. When he collected, with an elegant move he took her tiny hand in his, and kissed it, saying:

„ Immeasurable pleasure, Majesty."

Something between them worked right away, a connection. It was not possible to explain, but it happened. He felt like they were bound by blood. It hit him like electricity, and in her look he knew she felt the same.

„ Pleasure is mine, lord." She replied with a lovely, but woman like voice, not sounding so young and naive, since se she looked like that because of her stature. She was incredible, Klaus couldn t get enought of her exoticness. They shared looks, until the king turned into the conversation, interrupting the looks of the two:

„ I believe you are too tired to eat with us, I will send you some food in your room. But, you could join us later, at dinner." Henry said, smiling happily. Klaus gave him a thankful look, and replied:

I am looking forward to it, your Majesty." He said nicely, with eyes flying from the king to the queen, who both returned the look. He knelt, insufficiently to look like a servant, enought so they don t doubt him for treason. The royal couple was away now, and Klaus rushed by court, on the other end. All those scents, the crowds, he had to habituate to the dances, laughter, company, drinking. But most of all, he needed to accustom to the presence of the queen. He never understood the religiosity of Henry s first wife, Catherine, but he did admire her in secret, her strenght and wisdom. And he thought that this courtier will never be able to replace her, moreover, he heard different stories about her, and Klaus hoped that he will be able to seduce her, subject to his will, without mind control. But she surprised him; he felt the strenght of her mind as soon as she entered the room, and he knew that she was not weak, right away. He knew that minds like her s is harder to control. No matter how small she was, he felt that her spirit was strong, fiery. It intrigued him as much as it confused him; no woman until now showed something like it, such temper. He had to know her. He had to discover what is hidden behind those eyes.

_Later that day, dinner_

A milion candles were lightening the immense room, so much that Klauses eyes burned. The voices of the courtiers were also playing with his head, and he couldn t differentiate the different scents and smells. So many years away from civilisation were not good for him, because, it seems that his senses have weaken. His sight was miraculously good, which was confirmed when he, after entering the hall, catched sight of the king and the queen, who were both sitting in luxurious chairs while eating delicacies. The king was actually the only one who he knew, so his plan was to meet as many people as possible, but he had to deal with Henry first. Slowly, with the walk of s noble he approached the Tudor, who was, already smiling, smiled even louder when he noticed Klaus. The hybrid knelt, and Henry raised a glass of wine, saying:  
„ Niklaus, I was afraid you would miss dinner, but you just proved me wrong with your appearance."

„ I m glad to hear it, Majesty."

„Lord." Said Anne, turning all of the attention to herself. The Original looked at her, interested.

„ Yes Majesty?" The so called lord asked, with a dose of seductiveness in his already attractive voice. He was looking at her brightly, waiting for a response.

„ You know, lord.." she started, clearly amused by this. „ you look like an excelent dancer."

Klaus was a little surprised by this statement, but the hybrid managed to skilfully reply:

„ You are flattering me Majesty, but I believe you are wrong."

„ Niklaus, I remember you dancing at the very beggining of my reign, don t deny." Henry joined, following the amused look of his wife. He swifted with his hand, and Anne continued:

„ Would you dance, lord Niklaus?"

Klaus smiled under coercion, but he soon realised that his bitter smile turned in to satisfied face expression.

„ Maybe I would, but I don t see a woman worthy to be my partner." Ha! He interfered the queen into her own web, not removing his eyes from her s, telling her the obvious. He knew she was too proud to miss this, he just knew.

„ Fair enough. Let s dance." She said, and even if the most people thought it was something unexpected, Klaus was hoping for this answer. The former courtied got up from her chair, and catched Klaus s hand. From the king face laughter and joy were not melting, and he, in his great happiness, loudly ordered the musicians:

„ Play the Volta!"

Klaus, holding Anne s gentle hand, went toward the centre of the hall, escorting the queen. The music started and they both in the sign of respect knelt with their heads, Anne then reached her hand towards him, inviting him to come closer. The raven beauty put her her small hands on his shoulders, and he layed his little higher than where her hips were. He felt the soft shivers that ran throught her tiny body, even if she didn t show it. The dance began; two steps forward, then jump, then two steps forward and again jump. They were soon lost in the massive amount of people that decided to dance, so Klaus dared to comment:

„ You know, you are quite the dancer."

„ You are not bad either. It would be expected that you rusted in this skill after so many years away from court." She replied abstently, looking at the other dancers. She couldn t let herself to look him in the eye now, when they were so close, that she could almost feel his breath on her skin. He looked amused, so he continued:

„ I admire you, actually. You have managed to get to the highest position in the state, you pulled the king by his nose for eight years, and you still have him wrapped around your finger. You are crafty.

„ You as well, if you dared to come to my court in the intention of seducing me."

„ About what seduction are you talking about?" he asked, playing confused.

Anne looked at him, before smiling bitterly:" You really thought I wouldn t notice? The looks, the dancing... the touching?" she asked, reffering to his hands, that were closer to her hips than ever. The steps of the dance became faster, the music played louder, and Klaus was not so concentrated on the dance anymore, since he could now smell her scent, a beautiful feminine scent, scent of flowers, roses.

„ Well you can t blame me Majesty, you are after all, a very attractive woman. Unusual, I would say."

„ Am I? How do you know that?"

„ Let s just say I read people pretty easily." He said, with a cryptic mysterious expression. He intrigued her, it was obvious from her interested look. Her heart was beating faster now, and he knew that that wasn t because of the dance.

„ Very well. Read me."

„ You are... an interesting book." He started, trying to hide the attraction he was radiating towards her. „ You seem cruel, but gentle, religious, but calculating, captivating, but still emotional. Fire is burning in you chest, you long for freedom. You will never be satisfied with your role as a queen, soon enough it won t be enough for you. You will want more, I can see it. There s something deep and dangerous in you, Anne."

Anne remained speechless. If someone else called her by her name, she would probably get him locked in the dungeon for disrespect. But Klaus surprised her so much that she actually wondered what is he. How can a stranger see her state of heart? He scared her a bit, and even if she wouldn t admit it, she felt attracted to him. She was attracted to no one in this way, not even the king who was a handsome man. But Klaus awoke something in her, something that she s never felt before in this amount; Hunger for life. His little locks of honey blonde hair were beautifullly shaping a unusual face of a noble, which revealed ancient face lines if you looked carefully. Blood red lips were so sensual, that she wondered how often they would meet with women s lips. But she collected herself, before he caught her in her unpleasantness. The dance was ending, he raised her in the air once more. When Klaus was veering her, her little neck almost crashed with his hungry lips, and her nose scraped agains his face, drunkening him. She looked at him one more time, and seeing his enchanted face expression, she said:

„ Maybe you are right lord, maybe you are not. But I am the only one that knows." After that, she walked over to her throne with her angelic steps, leaving her scent on Klaus for a long, long time.

* * *

**Surprise! This is the fic that I mentioned in " Follow me into the past".**

**So, about this... inspiration hit me when I saw a preview of HardCandyXNina s video and since then, I ship Klauanne. I later convinced her to finish it, and she did, so you can just go to youtube and search "Klaus&Anne Boleyn". She is in general an amazing vidder, go sub her!  
**

**She even made a trailer video for this( which is epic btw), and it is called something like " Anne Boleyn&Klaus - Hummingbird (Au)"**

**Also, it s kind of a memorial to Anne, since she died today, on the 19th of May, 1536. And she always... intrigued me, and I kinda felt the need to honour her in a way. Don t get me wrong, I love all of Henry s wifes, but I can relate mostly to her. And if you watched the Tudors, then you will agree with me that Dormer was amazing portraiting her!**

**How should we call this ship? I vote for Klauanne!**

** I probably won t get many reviews for this since it s a crossover, but you know what? I write because I love to, and I am the one who decides what to write ;)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, it would be nice if you posted a review... please? :)**


	2. The Liar in you

"You tried to seduce the king' s wife? Isn' t that a huge crime?" Caroline asked, asking for a response. It was visible that the young vampire identified with the story, her interested look was telling it all.

"Well, I wouldn' t say it like that, but..." Klaus replied, smiling at Caroline' s eyes who almost fell for the surprise. The female unfortunately didn' t follow him in his moves, instead she continued staring at him. Her usually playful eyes now became multidimensional, and the new dimension opened more and more questions that the blonde wanted an answer to. When he realised she won' t let it go, slowly, like a butterfliy?s flight, his words flew to her ears:

"I know what you are thinking and no, I did not have the intention of dragging her in my bed." His eyes were telling the truth, but Caroline looked at him, now visibly confused, and asked:

" Really? And why would a man bother to court a woman if he didn' t want to sleep with her?"

" Believe it or not, but I am telling the truth. It was not my intention, althought she was incredibly attractive to me."

" Why then?" Caroline felt like the story was losing its reality, but she backed up that thought when Klaus looked at her seriously, and said:

" Because I wanted to know her a bit better..." He was speaking simply, returning to that forgotten life, the life at court...

_England, 16th century_

" Look my ladies, look who is coming!" Anne exclaimed in laughter, noticing the handsome man with light eyes who was smilingly approaching her. Klaus had to come: her laughter, her melodic laughter, he was able to hear it two rooms away, and he couldn't resist coming. No woman till now interested him so deeply, and he had already lived for 500 years. That curiousity inside was killing him.

" Good morning, your Majesty." He suceeded in saying it, hiding his fascination. He was already close enough when he said it, and the smile on Anne' s face was still not abandoning her.

" Oh good morning, my lord. With what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked, with her amused look. She must be happy this morning, Klaus thought. She did indeed look also more relaxed; the curls that she had in her hair yesterday were looser, her face was glowing and those dark eyes were playfully staring at his.

" I came to ask you if you could show me the gardens you made?" He replied, which only awakened Anne's confidence. The smile on her face was still there, but it lost its power. Anne looked at him, faking a surprised look:

" Gardens? What gardens?"

" The ones behind the palace, my queen. It was said to me that it's your work"

" Oh yes, that. Well, I will show you. Only because I have nothing else to do today." She said brightly, not expecting an answer. She swung with her hand, inviting him to follow her. She sent away her ladies, and Klaus realised that this is the perfect chance to see her for what se truly is."

" Well, count Niklaus, how do you find the english court? Do you think it changed?" Anne asked, keeping up with Klaus, who was charmingly swinging from one leg to another, with his hands behind his back. His eyes were fixated on the floor, but when the woman who he was walking with spoke, he slightly raised his head.

" Everything changes throughout the years, so does the court. And I have to say, this one changed sharply." he replied, remembering those dark days of strictness. Catherine of Aragon was strict, and religious as well, but he loved her as a queen. She respected her people and she was worthy of her position. But then again, so was Anne; by her posh walk people would think she was of royal blood.

" Oh don't remind me of that please." She asked, almost begging. It seemed that she was visited by memories as well, for a brief moment. Her face hardened, giving it another expression. He distressed jer, and he tried to fix it. Klaus tilted himself to the bush of roses, and said:

" You have a very good taste in flowers." He commented, and it seems broke her former face expression. He managed to bring out a small smile on her face.

" Thank you. They are in honour of the future prince."

" Prince? You are with child?" Klaus asked, with a light interested tone, but with wonderment as well, because there were no signs of her being pregnant.

" I am my lord, but only for 2 months. My state is not yet visible." Anne smiled for a moment, touching her belly, in which a new life was created. She was sure that it was a boy, and after all, it had to be; she promised a male heir to Henry.

" But how can you be sure the baby is a boy?" Klaus asked, and she just sighted loudly, then replied:

" I can't. But I have faith. I believe there is a boy growing inside me, that's the only thing I need, what we need; a male heir." Those last words floated in the air in an unusually sad way, and Klaus realised that the queen, in all of her faith, is insecure. Insecure, and scared.

" My queen, I never wanted to upset you..." Klaus started, but the dark haired woman next to him stopped him:" Anne. Please, call me Anne."

This was unheard, that a simple noble calls her by name, but she felt an incredible connection to the man that she met yesterday. She had a strange feeling that she could trust him, that he won't betray her. That feeling blinded her so deeply, and it shaked her morals. She demanded that everyone treats her with respect, but something has changed since she met the count. She felt more natural, like hiding her real self wasn't necessary.

" Anne, it was really not my intention to upset you, forgive me, I am a curious personality. Forgive me, please." He said slowly, and the breeze that was blowing swayed the leaves and the flora that was surrounding them. There were no other people in the gardens, Klaus could discern some voices, but they were far away, making it impossible for humans to hear.

" Apologises aren't necessary, count Klaus. My emotions overwhelmed me, it happens in pregnancy." She responded, trying to get her usual tone back, to replace it with the broken one she had now. What was this man doing to her? In her whole life she never felt like this, this open to anyone. She had this incredible appetite for true life, where words don't have to be masked. Anne was always taught that family is the only one she can trust, every other word adressed to other people had to be false, always twisted, never true.

Klaus, who noticed that her heart was still beating unevenly, realised that something about her wasn't the same as yesterday; she was mysterious, seductive, but not truthful. And that's exacly what she was today; truthful, something you wouldn't expect from a ruler, or a former courtier.

" Can we just forget about this, lord? The king must not know that I'm openly talking about private problems with a courtier." She said at last, but her tone didn't sound commanding at all. She didn't understand; why was Klaus so different from others in her eyes?

" Your wish, my command. Althought, I have to be brash and admit that the conversation was never something that's not for my ears. I know how to keep secrets, trust me." The count replied, and soon, almost inaudibly he added: " I have had them and I still do for too long."

" So you are a person with many secrets, huh?"

" You could say that... for you as well." Klaus said inexpectedly, changing the atmosphere right away. The wind was suddenly blowing harder, and Anne's dress gently danced with it.

" What do you mean? You are playing with words now, count." She said with a smile, but the smile wasn't showing amusement, but covering worry.

" I am playing yes, but only because I have a worthy player by my side." He was flattering her, but Anne's confusal was growing more and more.

And before she managed to reply, he, like a cat that's catching a mouse, picked one of the roses, the reddest one, and said to her, staring into those dark eyes like last night:

" It's you, queen Anne. The reddest rose. Do you know why? Because unlike other women, you have your own opinions, and you express them. You have no shame telling what's on your mind, you are a skilled politician, you are something in which blood of this color flows. You are different. I have never met a woman quite like you."

She blinked a few times before replying, more sad than proud:" Being different, that comes with a price, a high one, especially if you are a woman. Look at me, do you think I am happy? The court is like hell, a big bewitched circle, you should know it equally well as me. I love the king with all my heart, but I have to give him a son. A son that will inerit his father, a son of England."

" Being different..." He repeated her words, because that short sentence was echoing in his head, maybe more than it should. Who knew more about being different than him?

" What do you mean by that, count?" Anne asked again, trying to pull out understandable sentences out the blonde male, but his words became even more complexed:

" What do you want most in the world?" he asked suddenly, and her following words tangled so much that it was obvious that the the queen of England was confused.

" I told you that, I want the best for my people, England, a son..."

" We both know that's not what you want." he interrupted her, almost impudently, but Anne was so addled that she didn't get to answer before Klaus continued:" Don't even try to deny, I know."

She wanted to pile up more shallow lies, but something in his almost reproving voice told her to be honest. But she couldn't. The old instinct of a courtier got back to her, and her face hardened, almost turning into ice. She is the QUEEN. She looked at him with an icy look, and he flinched:

" Count, I am your queen, and as your queen I command you to leave my presence."

His face at first assumed a strange look, then hidden anger came, and in the end he settled with a cold look as Anne. It didn't make sense, her sudden change of emotions.

" If you wish, your Majesty." He said, with a defient look, turning in a way that was considered rude and usually punished, but the queen had no strenght to punish him. He watched him as he was leaving with severe steps, leaving her there alone, with mixed emotions. All of them were inside her, inside the cold walls of the protestant queen of England...

_Present time_

Caroline sighted. By now, she found out more than any other student with the same task, but now, she wanted more and more. The coldness of queen Anne confused her, as did her frequent change of emotions, from the fiery and calculated woman to an emotional girl, onto the sweet and patriotic queen, and finally into the coldblooded ruler. What was hiding behind one of the most famous history personalities?

" Klaus... did she really just ordered you to go? Without explanation?" she asked, and the former count looked at her briefly, and then decided to stare the floor:

" Yes, I intimidated her. She couldn't bare to accept the truth." Klaus answered, crossing his hands. Today, he was sorry that he wanted to show her the truth.

" How do you know?" The blonde asked him, with a look that was showing that she was very, very interested.

" Because her heart was still beating fast." He said simly, trying to cover up his discomfort with his words. If he hadn't forced her to explore herself on that day, so many years ago, things that happened later wouldn' have happened.

The truth killed her.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier, it's just that I completely lost hope and inspiration for this story. Note that my native language is not english, so there could be mistakes, I tried my best.**

**Please leave a review, pretty please? I want to know what people think ;)**


End file.
